1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a belt conveyer for transporting objects, and particularly relates to a belt conveyer on which at least an object can be conducted with electric power for electrical test during transportation.
2. Related Art
In order to save manpower of transporting objects in a workshop, some transportation apparatuses, such as elevators or conveyers, are generally applied.
Conveyers are mainly of belt conveyers and chain conveyers. The cost of a belt conveyer is usually less than a chain conveyer. Since the belt is usually made of rubber, it is electrically insulative, while the chain is made of metal and is electrically conductive.
As chain conveyers are electrically conductive, they are usually applied for transporting objects that require electrical inspection during transportation. The objects are manually set up and formed power loops with the chains for performing electrical tests of the objects. In order words, conventional electrical testing device based on conveyer are made with chain conveyers. However chain conveyers cost more. There are also some limitations for applying chain conveyers in object test: firstly, the work time for each object should be equal; secondly, the positioning lever for the electric power terminal should be adjusted individually if the objects are not placed in a same distance; and thirdly, different electric power terminals have to be prepared for different objects.
In order to solve the aforesaid problems, the invention provides an electrically conductive belt conveyer through which objects transported can be tested with electric power. The belt conveyer is less expensive. Objects on the belt do not require a same work time of test or assembly. The electric power terminal does not require individual positioning adjustments for different distances of objects. And, a same power terminal can be applied for different objects.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an electrically conductive belt conveyer that is less expensive.
The secondary objective of the invention is to provide an electrically conductive belt conveyer that is replaceable from conventional belt and costs less.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an electrically conductive belt conveyer that does not need adjustment of positioning of power terminals when distance between objects is changed.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide an electrically conductive belt conveyer that does not need changing of power terminal when handling different kinds of object.
An electrically conductive belt conveyer according to the invention includes a roller platform and a belt. The roller platform includes a supporting frame and two rollers mounted on two ends of the supporting frame. The belt surrounds the two rollers for rotation and transporting objects placed thereon. Power conductive members are built inside the belt and formed a normally open circuit. As an object being placed on the belt, the object, the conductive members and a power supply form a closed circuit so that the object is tested with electric power. The electrically conductive belt conveyer of the invention is capable of performing electrical test of object with less cost.